


Color

by Sherlia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlia/pseuds/Sherlia
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Color

“hey…Sherlock？”

Molly看着他，脸上是满满的惊讶和难以置信？  
“怎么了？”Sherlock回过头  
稍微走近一点指着他的脖子“你的脖子上？…那是，什么？”  
不必低头察看，侦探默默竖起自己的领子“我以为你会知道这个季节蚊虫已经多起来了”  
——金鱼式的谎话——  
——该死的Mycroft——

“no…Myc…”双手被扣住，无权反抗.Sherlock抓着身下的被单以释放难以承受的快感，他不愿意那本不应该属于自己的甜腻叫声被对方听到。对于他哥哥的控制欲，Sherlock早就深有体会，不过每到这个时候，还是会让人感到有些难以招架。  
早已浑身赤裸，四月的空气中本该有的微凉现在也被情欲所驱散  
房间里的窗开着，Sherlock能看到窗外的樟树。 Mycroft只是脱去了外套衬衫依旧穿的整齐，冰凉的袖扣滑过他的乳头，Mycroft从上至下的扫过他弟弟的全身。  
——That's My Virgin ——  
轻轻舔舐他的嘴角，却始终不愿意给予更多  
这有点奇怪，Sherlock感觉自己像是平日里Mycroft最喜欢的香草布丁，现在只是浅尝，下一秒就要被一口吞掉。  
吻渐渐向下...最终落在脖颈处... Sherlock 只觉得粗糙湿热的触感覆在那里，舌头慢慢舔弄，牙齿轻咬研磨着细嫩的皮肉，最后深深吮吸一下，在自家弟弟白哲的皮肤上留下令人赏心悦目的红痕。如果不当政客，也许Mycroft会选择当一名画家*。而现在，Sherlock就是他的画板，今天这幅画的主打色调是白色和红色，嗯，也许等会还会有一点深蔷薇色。  
（先用刷子上底色，很薄的一层水红色）灵巧的舌头依次滑过全身。胸前的两颗红果，纤细的腰肢，人鱼线再慢慢向下，有过量的颜料顺着臂缝留了下来，染了床单...这足以让他敏感的弟弟兴奋的浑身泛红。  
（用中号刷子勾出大概的轮廓，确定位置）第一根手指，进的第一个的地方是Sherlock的嘴里，“自己舔湿，我今天没带润滑剂。”后穴和口腔一样柔软滑腻，唯一不同的就是那份紧致。除了自己之外，从没有人踏进过这块淫色的小地方，对此，Mycroft十分满意。

大脑混沌，浑身发软，白天里思维敏捷语速惊人的咨询侦探如今在哥哥的挑逗下不住地轻颤喘息 … " Do you want ? ”吻移到人最敏感的耳廓，舔弄着他发红的耳垂让人陷得更深 "“Yes... ” Sherlock忍不住弯起光裸的腿磨蹭着 Mycroft 的西裤，他低头看了一眼，开始有点担心Mycroft的裤子会不会被他自己撑坏。"so ask, you should say ' please ' , don ' t you ? ”轻笑一下望进他的眼睛 “please Myc , give me please . ”氨氯的眼睛回望着他，然后蹭进他的怀里 "  
Good .


End file.
